Sekirei Rebirth eX: Short Stories
by Rexii
Summary: Just telling you now (If you are planning to read this FanFiction), these are just short stories that deals with Kingdom Hearts and Sekirei. This has no plot to it, it is random stories that i've created on the top of my head. I hope you'll like my Novellas !
1. Missing: Akitsu

This takes place inside of Natsuo Ichinomiya's apartment. Roxas was getting too stressed and flustered at the point where he accidentally takes his anger out on his Sekirei, Akitsu. She gets her heartbroken, and Roxas, soon to realize, that his Sekirei all of a sudden went missing..

* * *

Roxas was inside Shinto Teito's clock tower building, where Natsuo and the Red(Benitsubasa), Blue(Haihane), and Black(Karasuba) Sekirei lived. They all, including Roxas' Sekirei, Akitsu, and Roxas' spirit, Saxor, were in the living room.

Saxor was leaning against the skyscraper window with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

Akitsu was sitting closely to her Ashikabi and was resting her head on his shoulder. Haihane and Karasuba were on the same sofa as Akitsu and Roxas.

Benitsubasa was on the single love seat with her legs crossed closely on the chair cushion, and Natsuo was behind the long sofa.

"Hey, are you okay? You've been like that for fifteen minutes now.." Benitsubasa blurted out.

Roxas had his hands covering his face. His bangs was covering a quarter of his face.

(This probably doesn't makes sense because Roxas' hair is spiky. But in my head, his spiky hair is now droopy and flattened out, but still shows a few little spikes :D).

"Why would I feel 'okay' after what I have just heard about a terrible thing Karasuba told me!?" Roxas loudly questioned her, which caused to flinch a little.

Benitsubasa puffed her cheeks in anger, feeling threatened and hurt.

"Don't yell at me! I'm over here trying to comfort you, asshole!" She cried back with her fist balled up.

Roxas' head was already swirling with rage, and without thinking, he stood up fast and tried to attack Benitsubasa.

Benitsubasa rolled backwards over the single love seat, and perfectly lands in her feet behind it. She ready her fists.

"What are you two doing!?" Haihane shouted.

"I'm not doing anything! He looked like he was going to assail me, and I was going to defend myself!"

Benitsubasa replied to her, and faces Roxas. "And if you want to fight, I don't have any objections to that. So bring it on.."

Her compliance made Roxas' clinch his fists harder than they are we're before. Two veins were bulging outward of his forehead. But, he was interrupted with a random hand placed on his shoulder.

Quickly, her jerked the hand away and without thinking, he screamed, "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" The bad thing was that the person that touched him was his Sekirei, Akitsu.

She looked at him with fear and confusion.

"M-master..you yelled at me.." She whimpered.

Roxas had his eyes wide open, and couldn't form a word out of his mouth. He tried to reach for her, but she took a step back.

Her whole body started to shake, and she looks at him, scared and terrified, as if she was a abandoned puppy.

"Akitsu..I didn't mean-"

"You never yelled at me like that before..." She interrupted.

She started to back away a few steps again. And with the tears finally sliding down her cheeks, she rushes out the living room, and into a nearby bedroom.

"No, Akitsu wait!" He cried to her. He attempted to go after her, but another hand was placed on his shoulder. This time, he didn't react at all. He only stopped in place, but continues to stare at bedroom door Akitsu ran into.

"I think you should let her be for now, Roxas." The voice said. Roxas recognized the voice, and was Natsuo's.

Roxas lowered his head and stares at the floor. He turned around and slumps down on the long sofa. He crossed his arms own his legs and rested his head on his arms.

"Now look at what you've done. You made that poor girl cry!" Benitsubasa said to Roxas.

"But it was your fault though.." Haihane recalled.

Benitsubasa raised an eyebrow and twitched her lips. "My fault? How the hell was it my fault!? I wasn't the one who screamed at her, he did!"

"And none of that would've happened if you had just kept your mouth shut earlier.." Haihane said with a straight face.

"No..." Roxas remarked, still with his head down. "It was not Bennie's fault. It was my fault to begin with.."

He looked up at Benitsubasa with small tears still on his eyes, which made her surprised.

'Roxas?'

"Bennie was only trying to make me feel better, but I just got pissed off and barked at her. And to think that I would do the same thing towards my Sekirei..."

"To be honest, it was kind of mean to just yell at her like that. She was the only girl, the only girl that truly loves you, was also trying to help you. But that ended with a bust after what you've done." Haihane mentioned.

Once again, Roxas stood up and stands next to the pink haired girl. She looks up at the slightly taller blonde, bewilderingly, and w/o hesitation, he gave her a hug. Benitsubasa's heart was beating fast little by little.

"What are you..." She stopped mid sentence when he wrapped his arms calmly around her.

"I'm sorry, Bennie. I did not meant for you to feel threatened against me. My mind just reacted on its own."

Benitsubasa faintly blushed pink, and felt sad. She accepted his feelings, and wraps her arms around him too.

"I'm sorry too. I should've just kept my big mouth closed. Don't blame yourself, Roxas."

Benitsubasa and Roxas made up, an now they've become neutral once again. Roxas smiles at her, which made Benitsubasa look away.

"But don't get the wrong idea...I still hate you." She grumbled. "And stop calling me Bennie...it sounds stupid.."

Roxas chuckled and placed his hand on her head.

"That is fine you hate me or not. Just as long we are on the same side," Roxas maneuvers his hand between Benitsubasa's and his. "Nothing in this world would break away our bond together."

Benitsubasa looks at his, knowing they want to connect hands. So she did. She grabs his hand and creates a loud smack in the process, then laughs.

"You are right about that!"

After Roxas and Benitsubasa finally reconciled their partnership, Roxas' spirit, Saxor decides to step up. He scratches his hair and calls out Roxas' name. Roxas turns around and looks at the unpleasant spirit.

"What is the matter?" He asked him. Saxor smacks his teeth and gives Roxas a look of disgust.

"What kind of question is that?" Roxas raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You are over here making amends to cotton candy over there, but you aren't making amends towards you Sekirei, which you have deeply hurt!" Saxor annoyingly barked.

Roxas was going respond back. Benitsubasa spoke up first and says, "Hey! Who the hell are you calling cotton candy, punk!?"

Saxor didn't acknowledge her insult, and just ignored her. Roxas stood quiet for a second and looks at his identical spirit.

"Heh, yeah. Saxor, you are right. My Sekirei comes first."

He turns around and walks towards the bedroom door Akitsu ran through. "I'll make it quick." Roxas said.

As he walks up close to the door, Roxas deeply inhales through his nostrils, and out of his mouth. He reached for the doorknob and clamps it. His hand started to get sweaty, an he is feeling nervous to confront his Sekirei.

'I hope she isn't too mad...I give her some Taiyaki as a peace offering.'

Taiyaki was Akitsu's favorite Japanese dish. Anytime when they both go to their favorite restaurant, the only food item she orders is Taiyaki. At least five plates of it, and was very expensive.

Roxas thought about it and sweatdrops. 'Maybe Taiyaki isn't a good idea.'

He had finished thinking and decides to go in. He grips the doorknob and gave it a little twist, though it felt like it was stuck. He jiggled the doorknob a couple of times, but it didn't budge. Akitsu had the door locked.

Roxas sighs and lowers his head. 'She really is mad at me...' He thought.

Roxas turns around to face his Karasuba. She understood what he wanted, so she just nodded.

"Come on everyone." She spoke up. "There is a new restaurant in town that I wanted try out, and I want you all to come with me."

Benitsubasa yawned and gets off the single sofa. "Let me go freshen up really fast then." She walks out of the living room and into the small corridor.

"Fiinee.." Haihane said tiredly. She turns off the TV and followed suit to where Benitsubasa went. Roxas gave Karasuba a smile in gratitude. She smiles back and heads out the door.

"I'll be waiting downstairs. Come along, dear." She says to Natsuo.

"As you wish.." He calmly replied and follows her out. The only one left in the room was Saxor, who was still leaning against the skyscraper window.

Roxas looks at him and says, "Aren't you going with them?" Saxor opens his eyes. He gets off the window and walks towards Roxas.

"Why should I? I don't have time to waste at some restaurant when there is a girl on the other side if that door, crying her eyes out.."

Roxas gave his spirit an annoyed look. He didn't like the fact that he cares for his Sekirei as much as he does. Ever since the incident where Roxas was controlling his fire abilities, Saxor had done nothing but talk bad about Akitsu in his face, sometimes behind his back.

But, all of a sudden he wanted to watch over Akitsu as if he is her Ashikabi. It ticked off Roxas a lot and he wanted Saxor to disappear.

Saxor was reaching for the door, but was stopped by Roxas when he grabs his wrist. "What are you doing?" Saxor questioned.

Roxas ignores his question and stayed quiet. Saxor was struggling to get loose from his carrier's grip, but no dice. He had been gaining monstrous strength since their last fight. "Let go of me!" Saxor shouted.

This time, he was using full force to get himself free. Finally, Roxas spoke up.

"Let me ask you something, Saxor. Why do you care so much about 'my' Sekirei, knowing that she dislikes you?"

Saxor stopped struggling and looks deep in Roxas' eyes. He knew he was serious because his face was blank. His eyes was like a predator, watching over his prey until it makes a move.

"Wh..what are you implying? All I'm doing is to make sure she's safe. I'm doing what you are doing, protecting the ones that are close to you." Saxor replied.

His response made Roxas even more angry. He forcefully pushes his spirit away from him, which knocks him down to the ground. Saxor was surprised of Roxas' action, and wanted to retaliate.

He quickly stood up and tried to punch Roxas, but was interrupted by a loud high pitched yell. It was Benitsubasa with Haihane behind her, looking over her shoulder. They were in their normal attire.

Bentisubasa had her arms crossed and glances at Roxas and Saxor venomously.

"It's bad enough that you created a double of yourself, Roxas. But fighting in this apartment is not permitted when you are staying here! If you break anything, Haihane and I will be the one getting blamed for it for your stupid ass actions! So both of you stop acting like children and grow up!"

Roxas looks at Benitsubasa bewilderingly. Saxor does the same. They both haven't heard her yell like that for a while. She grumbled and walks towards the front door. As she makes her way out, she grabs Saxor's collar and tugs him really hard.

Saxor was gasping for air in the process. "H-Hey! Benitsubasa, what are you-"

"Shut up. Karasuba said everybody, excluding Roxas. So that means you're coming with." Benitsubasa interrupted.

She walks out the front door whilst dragging Saxor with her. Haihane looks at Roxas and places her hand and sheepishly smiles at him.

"Try not to make her feel bad more than she already is.."

Roxas rolled his eyes and dis-acknowledged her comment. For a quick second he looked at Haihane's hands.

"Hey, you aren't wearing your gauntlets. For once, you look like a normal person without them." Haihane looks at her hands and turned away pink.

"A normal person huh?" She paused and continued staring at her palms. "What would you know about being normal, Roxas?"

She asked rhetorically, and walked out, closing the door behind her. Roxas stood and thought about Haihane's question.

'Not a damn thing...' He sighs and focuses back at his Sekirei. Again, he jiggled the doorknob, but it was still locked. He slightly knocks on the door and calls out Akitsu name a few times.

...

...

...Nothing...

He does it again.

...

...

...Still nothing...

All he could hear was small sounds off wind coming out of the air vents. "Wait a minute...the air vents!" Roxas thought aloud.

He looks above the door, and there was an air vent, which connects to the other side of the room. Roxas transforms himself into some sort of disembodiment figures of shadow-like bats, which is an ability where he can travel at gusts of speed, or can travel through air vents, another person's body, or small cracks that'll lead to another area where that crack on vent leads.

The shadowy figure flew into the air vent and onto the other side of the room. The figure turns itself back to Roxas. The room was cold. Very, very cold. "Hey, Akitsu are you okay?" Roxas called. He was shivering and scanning the room for his Sekirei, But there was No sign of her.

'Must be in the bathroom..' He wondered. He gives the bathroom door a few knocks and waited. There was nothing. He looked down to see if the lights were on, but they weren't.

"What the hell?"

Roxas swung open the door and looks around the bathroom. 'She isn't here." Roxas was getting worried. He was 100% sure that she ran right into this room. He paced out the bathroom and looks around again. He looks at the bed, under the bed, under the sheets knowing she wasn't under them, but you never know.

The last place he could look for her was the closet. He quickly slides open the closet doors and sees nothing but clothes. It was filled with mostly suits and lounge wear. It was Natsuo's closet. He vigorously scans in the large closet seeing if she was hiding under some clothing or not, but it ended up in a failure. She was no where to be found.

"Akitsu! Stop playing games and show yourself!" Roxas demanded.

...

...No reply...

He came out if Natsuo's closet and scans the room one last time, until he noticed one thing. He was completely oblivious due to the fact that the bedroom window was wide open.

Roxas vaulted over the bed and sticks his head out the window. He looked around at the snowy city of Shinto Teito, seeing if she was in rooftops or not. Finally, Roxas was convinced that his Sekirei, No.07, Akitsu, went astray.

"Akitsu..." Roxas said desperately to himself. "...Where did you go.."

His voice was breathless, his face went pale, and his eyes were dilated. Slowly, Roxas closes the window and slumped on the edge of the bed. He gradually slid down to the floor, making contact on the carpet. With his eyes sill dilated, tears started to form and began to roll down his face.

"What have I done..." Roxas said to himself.

With a mix of sadness, anger, and confusion, Roxas had done nothing but screamed Akitsu's name on the top of his lungs. He curled up in a ball and quietly cries to himself. Over and over in his head, he repeatedly kept saying Akitsu's name.

...

...

...

 **BZZT! BZZT!**

Roxas' phone vibrated in his pants. He whipped out his phone to look at a notification. He had received an anonymous message. He didn't have the urge to read the stranger's message. But then again, he thought about how it was a little bit suspicious about getting a random message from someone right after Roxas' Sekirei disappeared.

"Dammit.." He whispered, and opens up the strange message. When he takes a look at it, he stared at his phone in a very perplexed manner. The message read,

 **...ANSWER YOUR PHONE...**

"Answer my phone? What?.." Roxas scratched his head, and all of a sudden, his cellphone started ringing.

He slid his finger across the touch screen and places it against his ear.

"Um-"

"Do not speak, only listen what I have to say..." The called ordered.

The voice was serene and it was eerily quiet. "I know what you are thinking, Prince of Sekirei; the son of The Queen of Destruction..."

Roxas' face started to sweat, and his hands were shaky.

'Who the hell is this guy..?' He thought.

The anonymous caller continues. "You are wondering that a certain someone is missing in your life, someone that is very near and dear to you. That someone is a really special woman, am I wrong?" The caller asked Roxas.

"WHO IS THIS? AND WHERE THE HELL IS MY SEKIREI?!" Roxas roared.

He was gritting his teeth very hard, which made sound as if they were about to crack.

The caller chuckled. "Calm yourself. Your Sekirei is fine. But, I cannot guarantee the safety for her. It would sadden my heart if I had to hurt a very beautiful creature such as herself." Roxas mouth was slightly ajar and his breathing went louder.

The caller stopped talking. He was quiet for a few seconds, but Roxas heard a very familiar yell. It was faint, but fairly sweet. "AKITSU!"

"M-Master! Please help me! It is very dark...and I cannot see...I'm scared...help me, please!" Akitsu cried out.

"Akitsu! Don't worry, I'll find you and-"

The caller started to laugh again. "Find her? Oh we'll see about that. the location I am taking shelter in is currently off the grid of the city limits, so good luck achieving that. Anyway, I'm hanging up now, but do not worry. I'll contact you back for more input on some things. Goodbye for now.."

Roxas' eyes started to take form on his first state of his demonic power. The pupils were red, the sclera were black, and his iris were black.

"YOU BETTER NOT LAY A SINGLE FINGER ON HER, YOU BASTARD! WHERE ARE YOU SO I CAN TAKE BACK WHAT IS MINE, THEN AFTERWARDS MAYBE ILL LET YOU LIVE WITH YOUR FACE KICKED IN!" Roxas shouted at his phone.

The caller chuckled one last time and the phone line died. Roxas was standing in the middle of the bedroom, panting heavily. He gripped his cellphone with brute strength. It wa at the point where the screen was beginning to crack.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Roxas cursed.

He looked to his right and punches the nearest drywall. He punched it so had that it went up to his bicep. Quickly, he leaped out of the open window and his wings sprang out of his back, taking flight fast.

'Akitsu..' He said in his head. 'Where did they take you..?'

Down below the city was an acquaintance of Roxas. She was sprinting down the street when she looks up in the cloudy sky, and sees a figuring soaring in the air.

She stops dead in her tracks and squinted up. She got a close look at the person and tilted her head.

"Roxy?"

 **A/N: Well there you have it, that was my little novelle. I hope you've liked it! Like i've said before, I have been thinking about writing little short stories for a while now instead of making an actual storyline F.F. Do not worry, I will still be writing my stories, "Sekirei: Rebirth eX" and "Giant City, Small World". I have created three more short stories a while back. It is still stuck inside my iPod, and which I have to transfer the story text onto my Android, and G+ gots my back! :D (I'm so lame..). Enough rambling, Like I said, I hope you've enjoyed the short story! And always remember, "May your Waifus always bestow upon your heart." (My new slogan).**

 **~Rexii out**


	2. Cold Rain

**A/N: My second Kingdom Hearts/Sekirei Short Story. Well, not so much with the Srkirei part, its just dealing with Roxas in general as a child. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this one too! And remember, "May your Waifus always bestow upon your heart."**

 **Bye~ !**

"Get the hell outta here!"

A boy was kicked out of a restaurant and out on the cold streets of Hokkaido. It was drizzling rain and it was midnight. The little boy picks himself back up and attempts to enter the restaurant once more, but then again, he was kicked out. This time it was a foot to the chest, sending the boy flying.

"What part of no freeloaders don't you understand kid?! Stay out of my restaurant before I call the cops!" The restaurant owner threatened.

The boy was in pain, and was struggling to speak. "Pl...please...just a loaf of br-bread will...g-get me by.."

With all of the strength he had left, he charges at the man's leg and grips on tight, pleading for food.

"Get the hell off of me, you damn brat!"

The restaurant owner started punching the boy in the head, but he held on. Taking blow by blow, being pummeled constantly. A small trail of blood seeped out of the boy's forehead. The owner fell down to the ground once his balance was lost, and with force, he kicks the boy as hard as he could on his face. He quickly got up and ran back inside his restaurant.

The boy was out of strength, and couldn't move as much. Breath by breath he had little air filling up his lungs.

'Is this really it? Is this how I going to end up? Dead on a sidewalk..?' The boy thought to himself.

His body felt very weak, and was trying his best to stand back up, but could only be up on his knees. His ribs felt like they are about to crack, his temples kept throbbing in pain from all the punches he took, and his chest was the worst pain of all, after taking the owners heavy boot to it.

'Forget it...it isn't worth it...' The boy finally managed to get on his feet, but struggled. He was shaking like an elder without a walking cane, an kept moving forward. After three slow steps, the boy heard, "Take it, you streetpunk!"

He turns around and receives a large bag to the face. He catches it with his hands and looked at the clear bag, with was filled with a dozen of breadsticks.

"Now get away from my restaurant! This is the last time I'm giving you food for free!" The restaurant owner slams his door and the 'Open' neon sign turned off.

The boy had a short smile on his face and limped away. 'I need somewhere to sit down to eat this.'

The rain continues to get harder and harder every minute. The boy was limping really quickly, finding some shelter to eat the food. He was frantically looking around, and finally, he sees a gazebo at the nearby park.

With the rain at its maximum peak, the boy started to run at the gazebo. His feet and legs were crying in pain, but he was enduring it. It was hurting like hell for him, but he didn't want to stop. He wanted to save the food that was given to him and does not want it to go to waste.

Once he finally reaches the gazebo, he leaps inside of it just after the rain was pouring harder than ever. The boy was out of breath and was panting heavily on the smooth concrete floor.

'I managed to make it in time..' He thought. He sat up, with his body hurting all over, he only ignored it.

He looks at the park. Rain was pouring everywhere, but it looked nice. The nearby light pole illuminating next to a cherry blossom tree. The boy was admiring it, how pretty it looked, but then he remembered he had food to eat.

He opens up the plastic bag and reaches down for a piece of breadstick. He takes a bite of and eats it thoroughly. It was little bit soggy on the outside of the breadstick due to the rain, but it was crisp and warm on the inside of it. The boy enjoyed the breadstick and devours it down.

"I haven't had anything this good in over two days. Well, it beats old hamburgers from a garbage can!" The boy happily said to himself.

He downs two more breadsticks and decides to save the rest for later. He encloses the plastic bag and places it down on the bench.

As the boy was gazing at the rain, he saw a glimpse of a woman, walking on the park trail without an umbrella.

'Why is she outside in the rain?' He wondered. 'She'll catch a cold if she doesn't have an umbrella..'

He stood up and cups his hands around his mouth. "Um, excuse me! I think you should come over here where it is dry! You don't wanna get sick do ya?" The shouted because of the heavy rain.

The woman stopped in place and looks over at the boy's direction. 'Now she's standing in the rain? What is wrong with her..?' The boy said in his head.

But something was off about that woman. The boy might think it is crazy, but he feels like he knows this woman from somewhere.

He squints his eyes to get a better look, and can see the woman smiling. "Wh...what the heck..." He stuttered.

He rubs his eyes and blinks twice. Getting a better view at the woman, the boy gasped, and whispered, M-M-Mom?"

Apparently it appears to be the boy's mother; that mother was Yume. She had the same exact short brown hair with a long, skinny ponytail that reaches down to her shins behind her head, and matching brown eyes. She was covered in a white, bloody, summer dress outfit, the same outfit that Yume was accidentally killed in.

Yume continues to smile at the her son, who was feeling a bit shaky about what he is seeing. Yume stuck her hand out, meaning for her son to come towards her direction.

Without thinking, the boy ran out in the rain, calling out for his mom. As the boy got closer to Yume, she opens both of her arms, offering a hug to her son.

"Mom!" He shouted again.

In the boy's mind, everything was slow and bright. He sees the warm smile across her face and her gleaming pretty eyes. Just when things turned to the worst.

As the boy attempted his so called mother, the apparition of Yume dissipated just when he went for the hug. The boy came crashing down like a ton of bricks on the soaked grass and just lies there for a few seconds. He looks at his shivering hands, and starts to slowly ball it into fists, then softly cries to himself. It was only his imagination.

"I knew I was seeing things. It is impossible that that was my mom...I watched her die.."

The boy was wiping his tears away and stood up, walking back to the gazebo.

"Even if it was my mom, she would've never come to see me anyway. She only saw me as a stupid little brat that likes to cause mischief in our lives.."

As he sat down on the bench, he continued on rambling to himself; he was saying how much of a waste of space he was and saying he was a mistake. It made him tear up again, but for some reason, he continues to smile.

"This was bound to happen one day...I will be alone forever.." His last words made him curl up into a ball, resting his head on his forearms, silently wept in sorrow. Tears continued to drip down his cheeks as he was wiping them away. The thunder road loudly, as lighting started making cracking noises from a distance. "Maybe it's better for the world if I just die..." He whimpered.

As the boy continued weeping to himself, he hears an unfamiliar chuckle. He stops crying and looks around his surroundings. He was feeling perplexed. He could've sworn he heard someone laugh.

"Is anyone there?" The boy spoke up. He waited a few seconds and no one responded.

Again, he spoke up loudly, "If someone is there, then please, say something!" The lighting roared three times, and the flash was brighter than ever. The boy flinched at the roaring screams of lightning. He rubbed his eyes and his vision readjusted to the dark night, but saw something at the corner of his eye.

From afar, he spotted a shadowy figure leaning against a tree. The figure had its arms crossed and the only visible thing about it was its eyes. The figure's eyes had bright, glowing purple eyes, and it looked very intimidating to the boy.

He felt frightened. His whole body was starting to hake and his legs felt weak. He wanted to run away from the mysterious figure, but he was to scared to move. Nonetheless, he just stood there.

"St-stay away.." He stuttered. The figure responded with a malicious smile.

Once again, the thunder roared and everything went blank for the boy. The next thing was that the figure was gone. The boy was confused.

"What is wrong with me?" The boy questioned himself. He felt like he was going crazy. First he sees a ghost of his mother, and now he is seeing unknown figures with malevolent eyes that was glued onto him.

"I must be tired...yeah that's it..I must seeing things. I think I should just sleep the night off for now.." He concluded. The boy takes three steps back and bumps into something behind him and turns around.

"But you are not seeing things, little one.."

He saw a pair of the same eyes that was death staring him, and the boy lets out a loud yelp, causing the boy to fall over. He quickly crawls away from the figure, who started laughing quietly.

"Keke...feeling a little jumpy there kid?" The figure spoke.

"Wh-whaa?" The boy mumbled. He squints to get a better look at the figure. The figure moves up more into the light, finally revealing his face. He grabs the boy by the collar and tugged him up.

"Get up. You look pathetic.." He insulted.

"W-who are you and what do you want?" The boy asked in fright.

The unknown man smiled, revealing his sharp fangs. "Who am I? That's mean...have your despicable little brain forgotten who I am?"

The figure pushed the boy back, making him fall down again. The boy grunted and rubbed his head in pain.

"It's sad, really. I feel so offended...That is a real shame, Roxas.." The figure said.

Roxas widens his eyes. He just heard a unknown that he has never seen before say his name. 'That was my name...how does he know my name..?' Roxas thought.

He bit his lip, too afraid to speak. "Just who...no..just what the hell are you!?" Roxas shouted.

The figure walked up to the scared child, and crouches in front of him. He maneuvers his dark hair out of his face, getting a closer look at him.

Roxas was speechless, he looks exactly like him. The face, the nose, the lips. The everything, excluding the eyes. His pupils were sharp, as of he was some sort of demon. Apart from that, they're identical twins. Though the dark haired one looks a little bit older, like he is about eighteen to nineteen years of age. The older version of Roxas closed his eyes and smiles, then said,

"...I'm you.."


	3. AWOL

This takes place in the city of Shinto Teito. Roxas and his Sekirei, Akitsu, currently left and went astray from their previous home, Maison Izumo, where The Ashikabi of the North is being sheltered; including the fearful Hannya of the North, known as Miya Asama, Sekirei No.01. Both Akitsu and Roxas we're expelled from her home after joining forces with Karasuba, Sekirei No.07 and Roxas' biological mother. He is currently undergoing various tasks in order to join The Discipline Squad. Right now Roxas and Akitsu are out on a arduous mission, accompanied by Saxor, to execute a Sekirei and an Ashikabi, who decided to go AWOL on the Sekirei plan...

* * *

"Akitsu to master. Suspects ran threw an alleyway, next to the Onigiri shop on Yokoi Ave..over.." Akitsu said on the other end of the earpiece.

"Copy that. Roxas to Saxor, block the other end of that alleyway. Do not let them escape, over." I said in a very adequate manner.

"Yeah, yeah, ten-four or whatever that shit means..over an out." He responded as he derisively laughed on the other end.

I smacked my teeth and felt agitated. I swear, Saxor doesn't take any tasks very seriously. It has been that way ever since I've got him a body for him. Maybe I'll put my spirit back inside my body and let him suffer inside me again, but it wouldn't be that easy.

Anyway, I was doing a, quote on quote, task, for the Disciplinary Squad. Apparently a Sekirei and her Ashikabi planned on fleeing the city while the Sekirei Plan was in play. That was a dumb move. As soon as I confronted the two, they just ran off.

And now it is my Sekirei, Akitsu, my spirit, Saxor and I jobs' to put them to rest for breaking that crucial rule. They knew it was an automatic death penalty, but hey, they just went for it. Those idiots..

So now I'm on foot, Akitsu is the eagle of the sky, and Saxor is god-who-knows where. I ran threw the alleyway and saw the perpetrators that were a few meters away from me. I sprinted as fast as I could, but it felt like they were quicker. I looked over and they had an opening on the other side, and I placed my fingers on the small earpiece a yelled, "Roxas to Saxor, where the hell are you? Intercept them now! They're about to get past on the other side, over!"

Ten seconds past since my last transmission, and I've received no response from him, and I annoyingly grunted.

I grunted and started picking up the pace. "You know, you're only making this worse for yourselves!" I hollered at them.

"L-Leave us the hell alone!" The Ashikabi turned his head around and shouted. He knocks over a couple of trash bins and large cardboard boxes to block my path. Such an amateur move. I vaulted over the clutter that was in my way and continued on. I looked up and saw that they made it out of the alleyway, and I got pissed off.

"Argh, dammit Saxor!" I screamed. I can't believe this I'm going to fail this easy task all because he can't fulfill on an easy job, and he just goes on and fucks it up. Saxor was getting on my last nerve. Karasuba is gonna be so damn disappointed because of Saxor's fuck up. I didn't want to resort to this.

"Roxas to Akitsu, go to plan B. Aim for the Ashikabi's leg first, and then...and then I will finish the job, over." I ordered.

The other end buzzed and she said, "Understood master. Out"

You wouldn't know how mad I am on the inside right now. It felt like my head was going to burst. I honestly can feel the veins pulsating on the side of my heads. But if plan B Goes out well accordingly, I might not scold Saxor as much on how inept and insecure he is.

Before I could exit out the alley, I saw a sharp, crystal ice shard flew across from me. After that, there was a really loud scream from a distance. "Akitsu to Master. As planned, I've pinned down the Sekirei's Ashikabi..over." Akitsu said in a monotone voice over my earpiece.

I smirked. "Good work Akitsu, make sure the Sekirei does not escape when I arrive." I ordered.

She didn't respond, but I'm sure understood. I finally made it on the other side of the alleyway. From left to right, the streets were empty, as if this part of the city has no human life. No pedestrians, only parked cars on this dread weather. It was gray and ugly. Not a big fan of overcast weather, but it fits with the city atmosphere.

I was walking alongside the sidewalk where the Sekirei and the Ashikabi could be seen. The Sekirei was on her knee trying to help her Ashikabi. She saw me and panicked.

"H-Himura I know it hurts, but please! You have to try and get up!" The Ashikabi had one left bloody leg, due to the fact that there is an icicle punctured in it, leaving a small pool of blood, with a trail behind it.

I turned around to see my Sekirei, descending next to my side. As always, her face always has a blank expression, but on the inside, I can tell she feels happy and accomplished of her dedication of we work, unlike that bastard Saxor. But that's isn't running through my head right now, I was more focused on our objective.

I was focused on terminating his Sekirei. She had long beige hair, wearing a white top, a red skirt with thigh high black stockings, and orange forearm gloves along with a symmetrical double edged spear latched on her back.

It was devestating, really. To eliminate such a beautiful creature such as herself, but she and her Ashikabi decided to infringe the Sekirei Plan, which was stupid.

Her Ashikabi was probably a fair tall guy like me. He had neck length, dark brown hair and wearing a pair of glasses. His outfit consisted a black blazer with a mahogany undershirt, and black pants. Poor guy. It is a shame that he has to be taken out too, at least I thought he was suppose to be taken out or not.

Either way, he is in a pretty bad situation. "Himura, I'm going to pull this thing out of your leg, okay?" The Sekirei said. "Please, forgive me. But those two are getting close.."

The Sekirei grabs hold of Akitsu's ice shard, and attempted to jerk it out of his leg. I stopped in place, wrapping my arm around my Sekirei's waist.

"Akitsu.." I called her name.

She automatically knew what I wanted her to do, and nods. She holds out her arm and forms another icicle spear, and qdarts it towards the Sekirei. Barely, just barely, it almost hit the injured Ashikabi, but grazed his right leg. Himura cries in pain and holds on his right leg.

"That one was only a warning shot...next time, I will not miss." Akitsu said nonchalantly. I chuckled an patted her head.

"That's my girl. Excellent work." She looked away with her face flushed. I chuckled again and I leaned my head to hers, giving her a kiss on the cheek, which made her flushed even more.

I face towards the Sekirei, who look petrified. I let go of Akitsu and walked up to the beige haired girl. The closer I walked up to her, the more scared she'd get. I took one more step, and the next thing I knew was that she pulled out the spear from her back and points it directly at me.

"IF YOU DON'T STAY BACK, I WILL STRIKE YOU! I'M WARNING YOU!" She screamed. I couldn't just help to laugh at her little threat. Her voice sounded so sweet. Apart from that, her whole body was shaking when she said that to me.

"I-I'm serious! I will stab you!" She threatened again.

I continued to walk towards the two and just now, she thrusts her spear at me. I raised my hand and caught it by the blade, and crushed it with my bare palm, making it shatter. She stuttered an froze in place. She looks at her broken weapon and her face started welling up in tears. She fell on her knees, hopelessly.

"Get away from her, you bastard!" Her Ashikabi yelled at me, and I just ignored him. I pulled out a piece of paper with their information on it. Akitsu walked up next to me and wraps her arms around mine, resting her was on my shoulder.

I cleared my throat and spoke. "Nanami, Sekirei Number 78, Ashikabi of Himura Youichi." As I was about to continue I was interrupted by Himura.

"How do you know who we are? Are you affiliated with the higher-ups?" He asked when he crawled to his Sekirei to give her comfort.

I closed my eyes and placed my hand on my waist. "I guess you could say that, but I'm with The Disciplinary Squad." I answered.

Himura's mouth was slightly ajar, and kept quiet, nothing else to say. "As I was saying, oh, and interrupt me again, you'll be losing a couple of fingers next time, Himura.." I threatened myself. He said nothing and just stares at me. He looked frightened, but at the same time he wasn't, which respected that.

"Now then. You and your Ashikabi attempted to flee city on your own will, am I wrong?" I questioned Nanami.

She didn't say a thing. Her face was still covered in her hair, and nodded. I continued. But before I did, I knelt down next to Himura. I wasn't really bothered about the fact that I was on his blood.

"Himura...as much as I respect you as an Ashikabi, I'm really disappointed in you." I said to joylessly.

"W-What are you talking about?" Himura hesitantly questioned. I shook my head, standing back up and dusting my blood soaked knee off.

"I was recently informed, that you tried to gain assistance from The Ashikabi of the North, Minato Sahashi." Himura froze up and started to sweat. He was going to say something, but he was hesitating.

Busted.

"You and your Sekirei screwed up. You know that MBI does not allow that in the game. The North was already in trouble when he let An Ashikabi and a Sekirei escape once, but we couldn't do a thing about it.."

I rested my hand on my scabbard, lifting the guard up showing a bit of my new sword Karasuba gave me as a gift.

"End of the road, Nanami, Himura Youichi.." Little by little, I was drawing out my new blade. The closer I walked up to Nanami, the tighter Himura would hold onto her.

"You both are found guilty for attempting to expel yourselves from the Sekirei Plan, and both planned to exile yourselves Shinto Teito as well. The punishment for the both of you, is death.." I told them.

I saw angry tears forming in Himura's eyes. Nanami already started to whimper to herself. Finally, I drew my blade out. It was a beautiful, shined metallic and 100% crisply sharp.

"Please...just let us go. We're sorry, and we won't do something like this again." Nanami said with no hope left in her voice. I felt bad, I wanted to let her go.

"Sorry, but you violated the policy of this game. It was very magnanimous of you to apologize though." I said to her while getting ready to strike.

"DON'T KILL HER!"

I quickly slashed my sword downward and saw nothing but blood flying my way..

..End..

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the big delay. I was in a situation where I had a friend of mine had to borrow my iPod b/c the bottom half of his phone decided to give out and not recognize his touch on the touch screen, so it was completely useless until then. My Short Novellas were on that iPod, so I took the opportunity to upload this one when he was asleep. So there, and again, sorry, eheh~**

 **~Rexii out !**

 **And always remember, "May your Waifus always bestow upon your heart."**


	4. Frenemies

Small Sekirei FanFiction #4

This takes place outside of Miya Asama's inn, Maison Izumo. Roxas alongside with his spirit, Saxor, are to make one last greeting to his former friends. He is to get the remaining of his belongings and part ways with Miya and The Ashikabi of the North, but with a twist during his visit.

Saxor and I were on our way to Maison Izumo, getting the last of my stuff. I've got to say, I'm a little bit nervous. Saxor was walking next to me, with both his arms behind his head and staring at the overcast sky.

* * *

To break the awkward silence, I started to chuckle to myself, getting Saxor's attention. "What are you laughing about?" Saxor asks me.

"Oh, it's nothing. I hope Miya isn't as harsh as she was when we last met." I say. Saxor sucks his teeth in and gives me an dull look. "Isn't as harsh? Of course she'll be harsh towards you! I mean, you did took advantage of her kindness and started seeing Karasuba more ever since you saw her at the beach." "Wait, how'd you know that?" Saxor facepalms and sighs. "I was there when you didn't know about me...idiot." I thought about it and hummed in satisfaction. "Oh, right." Saxor shook his head and went back looking at the sky. Some conversation. I should've just stayed quiet.

After five minutes of walking. We've finally reached our destination. The building still looks the same as it is three months ago after my eviction. I just want to get this over with so I can continue training with Karasuba.

I stopped at the front gate to get one last look at the Inn. I'm sure going to miss this place. I had some good times here, especially and mainly with Kazehana, but not in an intimacy of any kind. She was just very caring and kind towards me, which I like to call her Aunt Kazehana a few times when I lived here.

Anyway, I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I walked up to the front door and was about to knock, although the door swings open. It was Miya, and I gulped.

"Good evening sir. Are you here to collect your belongings?" She asks in a polite manner.

I was confused. Is she feeling okay? Miya isn't acting like her usual self. I didn't know what it was, but I just ignored it. "Yeah, I'm here to get my things.." I said. She opens the door more and gestures me and Saxor in, and be both walked inside.

I didn't feel very good. I got this aching feeling in my stomach and it wouldn't go away since I've arrived. It's like a knot being pulled tighter and tighter and it's weird.

I felt a hand place on my shoulder, and looked to see that it was Saxor. He mouthed, 'Just stay cool, and go as according to plan.'

I swallowed and nodded. It was nerve racking really, but I can endure it. Alright. Just hurry up an get in here before they'll get suspicious.." I whispered to him.

He nodded as I proceeded to bite on his neck, and suck him up inside my body. It feels weird though, having Saxor back inside me after such a long time. I continued to walk down the corridor hallway, and on my way there, I snuck a peek to my right to see who's in the dining room. It was only Uzumé and Kazehana, and I think they saw me pass by.

I heard Kazehana calling my name, telling me to come see her. It didn't want to cause anymore trouble than it already was, so I just ignored her and continued to make my way up the second floor.

"Roxas! Hold on!" Kazehana spoked up.

Again, I didn't want to say anything to her, so as I make up half the stairs, I felt a pair if arms wrap around my neck and two soft-like marshmallows leaning on my back. I almost lost my balance when walking up the stairs. Thank god Kazehana was tall enough to catch my balance. I heard a giggle behind me, and I sighed.

"Kazehana, please. What are you doing? Trying to break my neck?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just I haven't seen you in a long time, and I really missed you!" She cheerfully responded.

I guess that's nice of her to say that. Doesn't she know that I'm on Miya's kill list? It doesn't seem to bother her at all. Either way, as long as she takes my side, then that is fine.

I smiled, and hugged Kazehana back. "Thanks. At least someone cares..." I grumbled as I walked into Uzumé's room, which was also mine when I lived here.

I flicked on the lights and it was a complete mess. Clothes cluttered everywhere on the floor, mainly Uzumé's. Plus, no decency at all. she left her damn bra hanging on the lamp, a couple of panties all over the floor, its ridiculous. I shook my head and went through my closet. Kazehana laughed. It was a cute laugh too, to be honest.

"I'm sorry about the mess, Roxas." She chuckled as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"What have you all been doing when I was gone?" I questioned her, getting my clothes out the closet.

"It's nothing for you to worry about sweetie. You just do what you're doing, and I'll be right back, okay?" I just rolled my eyes and nodded. As she walked out, she blew a friendly kiss at me, and I slightly blushed.

That damn Kazehana. I kicked the door closed and proceeded to pack. 'Are you ready, Saxor?' I asked him in my mind. Saxor and I have this ability to speak to each other telepathically with our minds so no one would hear us. Good for stealth and reconnaissance missions.

'I was born ready. So what's the plan again? I'm stealing something right?'

'Correct. Your mission is to find a way to sneak into Miya's bedroom, and steal a certain artifact that she treasured years when The Discipline Squad was ever formed.' As I was explaining Saxor's objective, he came outside of my body in his shadow form, materializing himself into a human.

'Seems easy enough. Got any leads where it might be specifically?' He questioned while crossing his arms.

I rubbed my chin and started to think. It has been a while since I've been in Miya's room. I remember two weeks after I was a tenant in her inn, I was working on cleaning out the gutters. Everything was going smoothly until Kazehana thought it would be nice of her to shake the ladder to get my attention instead of properly doing so.

The next thing I remember is when I was falling from a two story inn and landing on my head, knocked out. I woke up the next day and believed I was in Miya's room.

I finished mesmerizing my accident and called to Saxor. 'Check her closet. I am positive it is there, at least that is where I last saw it when I woke up a long time ago.' I suggested. 'Oh, and travel through the air vents. We don't want anyone getting suspicious about what you're doing by yourself.'

'Right. I'll be back in a little while. Just by some time when they ask where I am or something..'

Saxor turns his body into a substance of smoke-like bats, and traveled inside the air vents. I really hope this goes out pretty smoothly. If we get caught on this operation, I'm sure Karasuba would kill me before Miya does.

I erased my thoughts and shook my head, getting the rest of my things from Uzumé's closet and stuffing it in my backpack.

"I think I'm all set. Now I just have to wait for Saxor." I said to myself.

I searched around the room to check for last minute belongings, until I came across something that I stepped on. It made a cracking noise, as if it was glass.

"Crap." I whispered.

I sat on the bed and picked up what I've stepped on, and it was a photo frame. The picture must've slipped out of the frame. I was swiveling the glass away and picked up the photo. I flipped it around and raised an eyebrow. I rubbed my eyes and gave it a second glance.

This photo...I'm probably might be crazy, but inside this photo, is a picture of Uzumé, when she was a little girl. It's weird though, because I'm also in that picture when I was little. It showed me and Uzumé, together. I had my arm around her neck, and she had hers around my neck, as if we were like best friends or something.

"What the hell?" I silently mouthed. "I don't remember this at all. Is that really me, the only way to find out is to ask Uzumé myself, but I'm sure she doesn't want to see me right now."

For five consecutive minutes, I continued gazing at the photo, until I heard something yell in my head.

'Roxas! You idiot, are you deaf!?' Saxor screamed in my head.

'Sorry, I spaced out, what do you want?' I impatiently asked him.

'I found the sword you were talking about. It was in her cupboard. Hurry up and let's get the hell out of here!' Saxor quickly said.

I completely forgotten about the mission, thanks to this photo. You know what, I'm going to hang onto this photo for a bit. Maybe I just don't remember this moment when I was a kid, but it'll jog into my mind if I just keep thinking about it. I hopped off the bed, grabbed my bag, turned off the bedroom lights and walked out. I silently closed the door so I won't alarm the others.

I sighed, a really long sigh too. I looked out the window and saw a blonde tending the gardens. It was Tsukiumi. Must be gardening week for her. She was using her water element to sprinkle water all over the hydrangeas.

Oh, how I miss the days working with her. We'd always have awkward conversations, but sometimes really nice ones too. All of that is over now. My life consists of vigilance and order now, which I don't think is fun.

But as long as Karasuba and her comrades are happy, then I'm happy. I watched Tsukiumi turn my way. She noticed I was watching from the second floor window, and gives me a dirty look, then hastily turns back around.

My smile faded away. Heh, no surprise there, she's still hates me. I walked down the hall and reached to the stairs. I jogged down the stairs, still thinking about that photo. It was stuck on my mind, I dunno why. I wasn't paying no attention, that's when I bumped into someone. We both stumbled and fell over. But something broke my fall though, and it was really soft with my face buried between it as well. I groaned and sat up, shaking my head.

"Owwww, you know, you really need to watch where you're going." A sweet, tender voice said. "Ow...I know, I'm so-"

I stopped when I opened my eyes. The girl I fell on top of, it was Uzumé. The worst part was that my hand was on her left breast. She looked up, then looked down. Then a split second, her face turned bright red. I did the same.

I jerked my hand away from her bosom and stood up quickly, apologizing to her. I helped Uzumé up and she dusts herself off. I was waiting for a punch to the face, but instead, she said, "Open your eyes next time, you dummy. Okay?"

Next thing I know what that she flicked my forehead, and walked upstairs.

"Wait a minute." She stopped in place, turning her whole body around facing me. "You're not mad at me?" I asked Uzumé.

"Hehe, why would I be mad at 'cha? It was a simple accident wasn't it?" She asked back, sticking her tongue out at me.

"That's not what I meant Uzumé. I'm talking about the situation about me leaving Maison Izumo, betraying Miya's trust and joined forces with The Discipline Squad. Ever since then, everyone here in this inn started speaking to me and Akitsu less, as if we were complete strangers." I remarked at her.

As soon as I said all of that, Uzumé calmly walks down back the stairs. Now this is the moment that she slaps the shit out of me. I closed my eyes and flinched. Again, that wasn't the outcome. She only pinched my nose and giggled. Afterwards she embraced me in her arms.

What the hell is going on?

"I'm, I'm perplexed. Don't you hate me for what I've done?" I inquired her. Uzumé giggles again.

I have no idea what is wrong with her, maybe she isn't feeling well because she isn't acting like her normal self.

"Roxas.."

She pulls back and leaves her hand on my face. "All of that nonsense means nothing to me. So what that you have been kicked out... so what if you have went astray... and, so what that you have joined The Discipline Squad.."

Uzumé closes her eyes and smiles cutely at me, which made me blush a little bit. "You have done all of those things for your own desire, for which you thought were right but really which was completely wrong. But, that doesn't stop me from being your best friend. Besides, you and I made a promise to each other that our friendship would never break apart, no matter how dire any situation was.."

She kisses my forehead and proceeded to go upstairs. I placed my hand where my forehead was kissed on, and bit my lip. Now is my chance to ask her about this photo, as well as this 'promise' she speaks of.

"Uzumé wait." I called out to her. She turns her head around with a smile on her face. I dug through my pocket and was about to pull the photo out, but then I thought about.

I thought about the enticing words she said earlier. If I show her this now, wouldn't she be mad that I've forgotten about this promise? Wouldn't she also be very disappointed that I don't remember meeting her when I was little? I sucked my teeth, then decided not to show her this photo. I only smiled back her.

"Even if we so very far from each other, we are still very close together in our hearts."

Uzumé laughed, and I scratched my head why she was laughing. As she was going upstairs, she says. "Oh shut up, that sounded so cheesy and stupid." As she continued to laugh at me, I sighed and sweat-drop.

Shit, I thought it was pretty nice..

Well, at least she doesn't hate my guts like the others around here, excluding Kazehana. I scratched my cheek and walked off.

Saxor has been awfully quiet. Did he manage to sneak out of this place? I decided to check up on him. 'Saxor, you there? What's your status right now?'

No response.

'Saxor? Come on, quit playing games, this is serious! Are you out of the inn or not?'

Again, no response. Not even a damn sign of breathing from him either, until five seconds later. 'Roxas, she knows...' Saxor said in a low tone.

I raised my eyebrow as I made my way out the front door, closing it shut. 'Huh? Who knows what?' The next thing I know was that I heard a loud crash coming from inside the building. The debris was flying out the left side of the building, which was the side of the courtyard.

I rushed quickly to the courtyard, to see something very unfortunate. Saxor was back against the stone wall, and Miya had her hand gripped on his neck pinning him to the wall. What the hell happened? How did he get caught? I told the dumbass to be careful god dammit! What gave it away?

"Miss Miya! What are you doing?" What is the meaning if this?" Tsukiumi questioned urgently. Miya faces her blonde tenant, and boy did she not look to happy.

Miya responds, "I found this little vermin lurking in my bedroom. I saw him walking out when I turned the corner." I walked up to Miya and decided to confront her.

"Miya, let Saxor go. I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding." I tell her.

"A big misunderstanding hm?" Miya digs in Saxor's hoodie, pulling out the artifact that we needed, her signature samurai sword from the 1st generation Disciplinary Squad.

Totsuga no Tsurugi.

"Then tell me, if this is such a 'big misunderstanding', then what is my sword doing in the hands of your double?" She indirectly asked me, then looks at Saxor. "And you, you better have a good explanation for all this."

Shit. We are screwed..

I started to sweat profusely. Saxor did the same. He was giving me this intense stare for help. I couldn't think of a good excuse to let all of this slide. A good ten seconds passed and few more tenants came out to the courtyard. It was Uzumé, Musubi, Minato, Kagari, and Matsu, who was still standing on the side porch.

"Is everything all right?"

"Did something happen?"

"Why is Miya choking Saxor?"

"Why is Roxy's twin being assailed?"

Questions were being asked no one bother to answer them.

"You have no answer for my question Roxas, Saxor?" She patiently asked us both.

We just stood there like bumps on a log. Just straight up silence. "Fine. Then I have every right to eliminate you for trying to attempt to rob my home and for trespassing on private property." Miya stated coldly.

I stare into her eyes, and it felt very uncomfortable to me. It made my skin crawl. Her eyes, she's looking at me as if she actually wants to kill me. I have no choice, but she asked for it.

'Saxor..' My spirit looked at me with one eye open as he was getting choked out. 'Forget the blade. Resort to plan B.' I ordered. As I said that, Saxor reacted with a malevolent smile.

..End..


	5. Landlady v Tenant

Sekirei Novella V Part I

This short story takes place in the middle of Shinto Teito. Roxas is outside onto the street, right across the tallest building in the city, MBI Headquarters clock tower. The area around the tower was completely in devastation, due to the fact that Roxas was settling a score with his new rival, Miya Asama.

"Augh!"

Roxas was flying backwards and his back met with a side of a car, leaving a large dent on it. Instantly, Roxas' blood came out of his mouth after the impact. His mouth was dripping with blood, and on the inside it stained his teeth. He tried sitting up but no avail, he was met with a kick. The kick was powerful enough to split open the parked car in two, making him crash through a glass window. Shards of glass flew backwards just when Roxas' back met with it.

Roxas manages to catch himself before hitting the ground. Again, he spits the remaining blood out of his mouth.

'Shit, I'm getting my ass handled pretty good, especially by a woman on top of that.' Roxas thought to himself.

A split second later, he catches Miya charging towards him once more. She slashes her sword downwards, but Roxas was able to dodge to the left, avoiding her deadly swing. Miya was surprised. No one was able to escape her attacks, ever. Her moves were unable to be seen by the human eye, but not for Roxas. He was able to decipher her techniques lately. Miya sucked her teeth, and out of frustration, she carelessly started swinging her blade at her new enemy. Horizontal swings, vertical swings, diagonal swings, Roxas was able to dodge them all. She swung her sword once more, but this time, it connected to Roxas' body. Though Miya may have finally struck Roxas, it was caught in his bare palm. Miya panicked and took a quick leap away from Roxas, outside of the building onto the crumbled streets.

'B-but how..? How was he able to decipher my moves?' Miya asks herself.

Roxas steps out of the building, still holding onto the blade of Miya's sword. His palm was dripping blood, but he ignored the pain. Instead, he continued gripping the blade even more, making blood to rush down his hand and eventually shattering Miya's sword to pieces. She stared at him with her eyes wide in shock and confusion.

"This boy muster such amount of strength. Have I ever taught him to ever be this strong?" Miya whispers.

Miya snapped out of her thoughts when she sees Roxas walking, slowly forward at her direction.

"Heh, looks like I have the advantage Miya. You're now completely defenseless without a blade in your hand, and I know you're average in CQC." Roxas boasted her.

"Tsk, are you going to attack me when I can't find a way to defend myself? Such cowardice" Miya closes her eyes and crosses her arms. "I trained you better than that, Roxas. You're just like Karasuba, fighting dirty and not playing by the rules, so pathetic." She insulted.

"That so, huh?"

"Yes, that is so, incompetent child.." She again, insulted.

"Maybe because not playing by the rules..." Before Roxas could finish, he leaps high in the air, stretching his arms out towards Miya. Dark aura forms from his palms, creating black and purple flames. "IS MORE EXCITING THAT WAY!" The flames from his hands darted at Miya, who which easily dodges.

"Heh.." Roxas makes a hand symbol as if a ninja would do. His index and middle fingers points outwards while the last three were inward on his palms. He points to the left, the same direction Miya dodged his last attack.

The fire turns left and continues to pursue Miya. The fire met with Miya's kimono, scorching some clothing off, and scorching her left forearm. She manages to get away, but is badly burnt.

"Nrgh!" Miya grunts in pain. She acrobatically backflips a couple yards away from Roxas, holding onto her burnt arm.

"Heheh.." Roxas chuckled as he hovers back down on the damaged asphalt. "Finally got you. It is my first time ever inflicting damage on your body ever since you've been training me these last months." Roxas said, smiling.

"Enough talking..I don't wish to speak with a filthy animal like you, Roxas. You've changed, all of you children are just the same.." Miya said to him. Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, 'children'? Was I not the only one trained?" He questioned.

Miya didn't answer Roxas' inquiry and remains silent. He was curious now. Was there others that Miya had sparred with? If so, what ever happened to them? Did they went astray? Are they...dead? So many questions was swirling inside of his mind, it was hard to think. At this moment, Roxas lost his guard, which gave Miya the advantage. She quickly uses her Flash Step technique to get closer to her opponent. With just one step, she is already face to face with Roxas.

"You've let your guard down, boy." Miya said, snapping Roxas back to reality by giving him a hard palm fist under his lower jaw, sending into the air.

"Eugh!"

Miya jumps in the air, positioning herself above Roxas.

"I'm going to put an end to this ridiculous battle." Miya closes her eyes and bites her lower lip. "I dreamt that it would come to this, but prayed that it'll never happen... I'm sorry...Roxas.." She softly said.

A tear drop falls from her cheek. She cocked her elbow back, making her hands completely straight, as if it was a sword.

"Final Blow: Steel Divine.."

Miya shoots her arm towards Roxas' stomach, finishing the battle.

The whole world went black. The sound of liquid sputters everywhere in the vicinity. From the buildings, and to the streets. She sounds of agonizing screams bellows throughout Shinto Teito.

The End.

 **A/N: Sounds a little eerie, doesn't it? (; I think this was my best story yet. It went really dark from 0 to 1000 real quick in my opinion. I'll keep making up Short Stories as I go, but in the meantime, I'll postpone the Novellas for now and focus on "Rebirth eX" for a while (And really have to make the First chapter for "Giant City, Small World" as well). And remember, "May your Waifus always bestow upon your heart."**

 **~Rexi out!**


	6. The Death of Akitsu (Part I)

**A/N: I didn't want to make this short story, it actually made me tear up a little for actually thinking about it. But hey, what if, amirite?)**

A woman with gray hair and gray eyes with rather revealing clothing was thrown across thirty yards away from her assailant, hitting her back on an AC from the rooftops of Shinto Teito. The woman spits out her blood, leaving a small trail of blood to slowly drip down her mouth.

 _'Ack!'_ She continued to cough up more blood as it was suffocating her. _'Just...who is this man? He couldn't be a Sekirei, could he?'_

The woman used the metal AC as support to stand herself up. One hand on her stomach, and the other on the AC to keep herself up. _'There are only four male Sekirei out of 108, could he possibly be an extra and the director must've miscounted?'_

Questions continue to swirl inside her mind, until she snaps out of it when she hears the mysterious man's cackle.

The man's outfit consisted a black jacket. It was tattered at the lower end of the jacket, and a few tatters around the sleeves. The zipper was half open, showing his black tank-top to be seen. He was wearing a tattered hood to conceal his identity, shadowing over his eyes only for his nose and mouth to be visible. He was wearing all black finger-less gloves with black nail polish, black and gray camouflage pants tucked inside of black military combat boots.

The hooded man walked forward towards the woman, with a small sniper rifle resting on his shoulder. The gun was a VSS Vintorez sniper rifle, which was charcoal gray on the front of the gun, and orange down on the handle. It had a large rifle scope, a integral suppressor and a dual mag on the weapon.

The woman looked around to find an impromptu exit route, although, no avail. She was in too much pain to even walk. She looks at the man with anguish on her face.

"You...you coward. Using a gun was not permitted in the Sekirei Plan, you dirty cheater!" She shouted at him.

The man stopped walking and grins at her. "Kuku...do you honestly think I give a shit about this game? It's a waste of my time and yours, and I'm here to put an end to it." He said a monotone voice.

The woman scuffed at his ridiculous answer. "Is that so?" The hooded didn't respond. "And how are you going to accomplish such a foolish goal?"

Again, these did not say a word. He only removes the VSS from his shoulder. The woman had widen her eyes and begins to shiver. She was looking dead center of the man's gun barrel, centimeters away from her face. Tears started to form from her eyes, rolling quickly down her cheeks. "Wh...what are you..."

The woman didn't finish her sentence when she saw the man aims away from her face, and aims at a certain building, The Mid-Bio Informatics Tower. "I will save every Sekirei that breathes in this city, and shut this game down for good." The masked man looks at the woman. "Starting off by killing the maker of this insanity. Director Hiroto Minaka.."

The man lowers his weapon and places it back on his shoulder. He walks closer to the frightened woman, making her move back from fear. He crouches down towards her level, then smiles. "But, in order to do so, I need all the help I can get.." He tells her.

"Eh? What are you trying to say?" She questions the hooded man.

He reaches his arm out to her, making her flinch a bit. The woman creaks her eye open to see him still smiling, with his arm struck out. He was removing the strands of hair covering her face, placing them behind her ear. The woman blushes slightly pink of his actions.

"So then, Taki, will you help me seek out my goal? To save your remaining brothers and sisters?" He politely asks her.

The woman known as Taki, didn't say anything right away. She was a little flabbergasted about his strange offer. She knew that this was the end of her life. But, it appears she was given another second chance. Taki's expression changes in a neutral emotional state. The hooded man helps her by picking her up bridal-style. She wraps her arm around his neck, and feels a bit anxious about the current situation she is in.

Finally, Taki spoke. "Just...who or what are you? An what do you want of me?"

The man stops in place, looking at his future acquaintance. He uses his free arm to remove his hood off his head, revealing his true identity. He has spiky, droopy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. The most noticeable facial feature was a giant scar, that goes diagonally from the top left side of his eyebrow, down to the bridge of his nose, and bottom right side of his cheek.

"Just for precaution, I will only reveal you my codename, and not my birth name. I go by the code name, 'kyuúketsuki', or 'Kyu' for short. What I want from you is to join forces with me to help put Hiroto Minaka to rest forever."

 _'Well would you look at that..this guy is actually not that bad looking.'_ Taki complimented in her thoughts.

Kyu continued.

"You've probably heard about a clan called, "eX" frequently mentioned by Your director whenever he updates, right?"

Taki was familiar with the name. She remembers when the director mentions eX multiple times on his text messages. He says that they're a group of rebel Sekirei, trying to put down MBI and his game. Minaka tries to stop eX from disrupting the Sekirei Plan, and tells other Sekirei and Ashikabi to beware of eX, for they are heavily armed and extremely dangerous.

For a split second, a chill went down her spine, seeing how she was being helped by an eX member. But on the contrary, he did seem a little bit nice like now for example, and pretty cute. Just the thought about calling Kyu that made her blush a bit.

"As I was saying, eX has only one purpose in life. Seek and destroy those who oppose eX. Eliminating Hiroto Minaka is our top priority as of right now. As soon he's out of the way, eX will become unstoppable. It will continue to grow more and more as we eliminate MBI that is scattered around the world." Kyu grins a little bit, showing off his toothy sharp fangs.

"Little by little...eX will become notorious, then no one would dare to try and challenge us.." Kyu looks at Taki, who appears to looks a bit shaky at the moment. "That...that is eX's goal."

"Humph, good luck with that.." Taki scorned Kyu, who raises a brow at her.

"Hmm? What's that suppose to mean?" He asks her as they go down floor by floor in the building.

"From what I heard, the director isn't always in that tower. People say he disappears out if thin air, then shows up the next day only to give out updates to the other players. Not even his MBI soldiers know where he wanders off to."

Kyu stayed silent for minute, soaking it all in the new information he received from Taki. He lets out a soft sigh, and smiles.

"If what you say is true, then hell, we might just be wasting our time. But in due time, whenever he does show up, I'll be there waiting for him.." He maliciously replied back, giving Taki another chill down her spine.

Few minutes passed when Kyu and Taki finally makes it down the first floor of the building they were in. They paid no attention the other civilians, staring at the both of them, mainly Taki who was merely covered in blood. They walked out of the building.

Taki carefully gets off of Kyu an says, "Thanks for your help, but I think I can manage on my own for now."

Kyu nods and sets her down slowly, looking down at his fairly blood stained jacket and groans silently. At that same moment, Kyu's tactical radio goes off.

 **"This is Daisy, calling in for Kyuúketsuki, please respond, over."**

Kyu stops at a nearby bench and sits down, which Taki followed suit. He rummages through his jacket and pulls out a portable radio.

 **"This is Kyuúketsuki speaking, go ahead, over" H** e said back to it.

 **"What have you been doing? An hour has passed and you haven't checked in yet. What's your status and location right now? Over."** The woman on the other end says.

Taki was confused. She wasn't really understanding why a voice was coming out of that odd looking device that's in Kyu's hand, and wonders why he was speaking to it. Kyu notices Taki was curiously looking at it, and raises his index finger, indicating her to give him a minute.

 **"I'm fine as for the moment Bennie. I have sustained minor injuries, but its something I'm able to endure. My location is between Pastry and Market, over."**

Now Taki is feeling really perplexed. "Umm, pastry and market? What is that suppose to mean?" She asked Kyu.

"They are just call outs, as you can see." Kyu pointed out that there is a market store on the other side of the street, and behind them was a pastry shop.

Taki mouthed "ohh" and continue to stay quiet.

 **"What the hell are you doing all the way out there? Anyway, you need RTB right now, there's a bit of a problem, over. And stop calling me Bennie, you idiot!"** The woman on the radio yelled.

Kyu let out a tiny chuckle. Taki giggled as well, but she didn't know why she did. _'Did I...just laugh? Was that a sign of happiness just now?'_ She question herself.

 **"Heh, don't get your panties in a bunch Daisy, I'll be there as soon as I can. I think I just picked up a new recruit."** Kyu says as he looks over at Taki. **"I'm not very far, ETA 10 minutes. Over and out."** His lasts words came out as he switched the portable radio off.

Kyu stood up off the bench he was sitting on, stretching and let's out grunts of relief. Taking remained seated, looking up at her new friend I guess you could say.

Kyu stuck his arm out to the gray haired woman. "Come on, let's go." He calmly demanded her.

Taki was about to reach his hand, but she also hesitated. She thought about Hayato Mikogami. "But...but what about my Ashikabi? I mean, I can't just leave him behind. I dedicated my life to him." She replies.

"Mikogami?" Kyu asks her. Taki nodded and he secretly smirks. "Let me ask you something, Taki. When was the last time you have seen that prissy little rich kid?"

Taki thought about it, and it saddens her. She hasn't seen her Ashikabi since the The Ashikabi of the North help Kaho and her Ashikabi escape the city, which was ages ago. "I...But my Ashikabi.."

"Just don't worry about him for the time being. Remember, you're not his only Sekirei. The others can look out for him while you're away." He tells her. "Now come on, I have a surprise for you once we get to the hideout."

Taki didn't say anything after that. She only nodded and reaches her hand towards Kyu, peacefully grasping him.

"So, where is this hide-uwahh!" Taki abruptly yelped as she was yanked by Kyu, and now she is on his back. "What are you doing?!" She shouted at him.

Kyu laughed as he walked a bit. "What do you think I'm doing? It's a piggyback ride, of course. Now hold on tight!" He said.

Taki raises her eyebrows as she embarrassingly blushes. She didn't know what Kyu meant by 'holding on tight' but she did held a little tighter around his shoulders.

A split second later she screams really loud, which made Kyu wince, and somehow losing a bit of oxygen. "T-Taki...loosen up a little would ya?" He pleaded.

Taki and Kyu were soaring in the air, although Taki was a bit frightened. She casually opens one eye to see her surroundings, and to only see that they were above skyscrapers. It made her yelp once again, holding on tighter than ever.

"J-Just don't drop me, you bastard!" Taki barked, which made Kyu laugh in response.

* * *

Kyu stopping flying through the air and starts jumping rooftop to rooftop on smaller buildings. Taki still had her eyes closed, still to afraid to look. She feels Kyu slowing down a bit and slowly opening her eyes.

She lets out a breath of relief, and was a bit curious for a minute. Was Kyu a Sekirei, or is he not. He has to be because no ordinary human can jump and maneuver this quickly, unless he had customized adjustments in his body like the Lightning Ashikabi.

Taki leans up a bit to see the back of his neck, to see if the Sekirei crest was there. Shockingly, it wasn't. _'He must be an abnormal human being..'_ She thought. _'There's no way he was adjusted from the MBI labs, Kyu despises them.'_

Taki was going to ask Kyu a question, though he spoke first.

"Well, here we are.." He cheerfully says. They were in a shady looking alleyway. Taki felt uncomfortable around the atmosphere, it says murder all over it. Knocked over trash bins, garbage bags cluttered everywhere around them, and oddly, a cat.

The cat meowed at them both, which made Kyu smile. "Hey there Scratch, how ya doing?" He asked the feline as he pets its head.

Taki didn't bother asking why the cats name was Scratch, because there was a scratch mark on its forehead. It looked like it was healed, but no fur was overgrown on it.

Kyu continued petting Scratch as it starts to purr, enjoying his touch. "Do you have some sort of history with this cat?" Taki asked him.

"I guess so." He replied back. "I found this cat in a cardboard box out in the rain. Felt bad for the little guy, so I took him in."

Taki's heart for some reason fluttered a bit. She places her hand over it and was bewildered. _'This feeling...what is it? Am I...no. It couldn't be, I already have an Ashikabi..'_ Taki tells herself. She felt her heart become warm after hearing Kyu say about the feline. He had such a generous heart for saving the cat.

Taki looks at Kyu finish playing with the cat, as he walks up and turns towards a metal door. He gave it a couple of slight kicks to it, still making it echo throughout the narrow alley.

Kyu looks up at the security camera and waves.

"Password?" A female voice from the camera said to Kyu, making him narrow his eyes.

"Seriously? Open the damn door, it's me.."

"Sorry, I can't let you in unless you say the password. It was your rule, idiot."

Kyu let's out an annoyed sigh as he was pinching the bridge of his nose. Taki tilts her head with a giant question mark coming out of it.

"While the cat's away, the mice will come out to play.."

"See? Now that wasn't so hard, now was it? You both may now come in.." The camera said as it stood quiet for the time being. Kyu sighs and rolled his eyes, reaching for the large door handle.

The metal door made an echoing click. Kyu opens the creaking door as blast of cold air breezes through him and Taki. She could feel the hairs from the back of her neck stood straight up.

They both walked deeper in the dark corridor. Taki can barely see another door up ahead. This time, there was a red light above it, and next to the door was which looks like some sort of keypad. 'Must have some kind of passcode.' Taki thought as she nervously hugs Kyu's arm a bit tighter.

Kyu looks at the slight frightened woman, and couldn't help to let out a chuckle. "There is nothing to be afraid of, Taki." He told her to make her feel at ease.

"O...Okay.." She breathed out, making herself calmer.

Kyu and Taki together walked up to the second metal door. As they reached the door, for some odd reason, Taki felt the presence of Hayato Mikogami, her Ashikabi. But why? Taki looked at blonde haired man, attempting to put in the passcode.

Could it...could it be that...no that's impossible. There was no possibility that Hayato was affiliated with eX. He was too much of a good person to do something so vile and low. For now, Taki decided to ignore the presence for the time being.

Kyu was finishing up with the passcode and leans forward at some odd looking device. Taki sees him widening one of his eyeballs. A screen of some sort lets out a small beam of light, going up and down like it was scanning him. Small beeps were heard and a loud click echoed thorough out the corridor.

Kyu looks at Taki and motions his head forward. Taki simply nodded as followed him in through the door. Taki scans the room which appeared to be rather dark, yet a few blares of light emit the room. The was a person in a disheveled hoodie sitting at a desk on the right side of the room. It appears the person was on multiple computer monitors, which three monitors were vertically from one another. Another monitor was above the middle monitor.

 **A/N: "May your Waifus always bestow upon your heart."**

 **Rexii out !**


End file.
